


The Return

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 银泉之君回来了
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Haldir of Lothlórien/Lindir
Series: 中土世界系列 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Kudos: 6





	The Return

**林迪尔 &哈尔迪尔**

林迪尔没想到自己会在路上遇到哈尔迪尔。他本是要去邀请格洛芬德尔参加今天的晚宴，而那位来自洛斯罗瑞恩的精灵却挡了他的去路。“不必再往前走了。”哈尔迪尔告诉他，“格洛芬德尔刚走，受我们的半身人朋友之托，他有些事要忙。”

“比尔博？”一定又是米斯兰迪尔，林迪尔想。小霍比特人对精灵有一种天然的向往，既然他与埃尔隆德大人都没有多余的时间与精力，不奇怪那个灰袍会把比尔博介绍给自己的另一位好友格洛芬德尔。“那位半身人拜托了格洛芬德尔什么事？”

“我们的半身人朋友似乎是不太习惯伊姆拉崔的饮食习惯。”哈尔迪尔接着向前迈了一步，来到了林迪尔身旁。既然寻不得格洛芬德尔，林谷的秘书在他的带动下开始往回折返，而他似乎并不太想和哈尔迪尔并肩行走。“听说你们为米斯兰迪尔和他带来的朋友准备了一场全素宴。”

“米斯兰迪尔带来的可是一群矮人和一个霍比特人……”林迪尔想到那群矮人就眉头紧皱。“提供丰盛的素食已经是我能想象的极限了。”

“我知道，所以我要说的是你们做得真好。”哈尔迪尔笑，“不过这可能就给半身人留下了阴影，今天我看他来找格洛芬德尔，就是想知道能不能在林谷吃肉。”

比尔博还绕了很多圈子，运用了许多比喻试图委婉地询问面前的精灵。然而格洛芬德尔在第二个暗喻完成前就已经明白了他的意思。不想让比尔博更加紧张，精灵领主直到霍比特人最终开始吞吞吐吐才打断了他。你喜欢吃鹿肉吗？他笑着问，还有酒，如果你也喜欢，我都能带给你们。

“哦，真是格洛芬德尔。”很快，林迪尔又发现了话中的另一个重点。“‘你们’？等一下，比尔博还是来替他的那些矮人同伴说话的吗？一个霍比特人，还有一群矮人都要在伊姆拉崔烤肉喝酒？”

“比尔博没有主动提起，倒是格洛芬德尔猜到并直接点了出来。”哈尔迪尔指出，格洛芬德尔看起来是乐意加入矮人们的。“又及，格洛芬德尔还特意让我转告你他会用自己酿的酒，给你少添点麻烦。”

“……好吧。”林迪尔决定要遏制住自己去想象矮人聚餐的场景，只能期望格洛芬德尔与比尔博能让他们有所收敛。“我从不知道他原来这么喜欢矮人。”

“你就不想知道为什么我会在这里吗？”哈尔迪尔的语调变了，聊了那么多金花领主，他看着林迪尔，希望能分得一点林谷秘书的注意力。“埃尔贝瑞丝，我当然知道你是洛丝罗瑞恩的精灵。既然你出现在了这里，说明加拉德瑞尔夫人应该也已经到了。”林迪尔瞥了他一眼。作为埃尔隆德的臣属，精灵早就知道林谷将会迎来哪些客人。

“比起那个，我倒更想知道那些矮人是怎么会在东大道上的食人妖洞穴捡到精灵的剑的。”尤其还是旧时刚多林的遗物。如果格洛芬德尔是为这些剑才去与矮人宴饮，林迪尔觉得倒更能说得通。“那些刚多林精灵的剑，格洛芬德尔虽然在听到后表现得极为平静，可他没有反应才显得反常。”

“加拉德瑞尔夫人也正是在听说了那些剑之后命我前来拜访格洛芬德尔，她希望我能听到金花领主的意见与看法，但格洛芬德尔——他的时间总是很满。”

“我不相信他真的有他假装得那样安然无事，埃瑞斯托或许能和他谈谈。”

关于格洛芬德尔的话题于是到此结束，他们开始谈起了居住于洛丝罗瑞恩的阿尔温。刚游历回来不久的双生子发现自己竟然多了个弟弟，新奇的同时倒是更加想念起了他们的小妹妹。

在他们回到伊姆拉崔的事务馆前，等不到林迪尔主动提起的哈尔迪尔只能自己开口：“我也很想你，林迪尔。”

“以埃尔达的时间来计算，我们不久前才见过面。”虽然这么说，林迪尔的表情却还是有些微妙的变化。“我还需要去核对一下晚宴要用到的物资，如果你没有了别的事要做，可以自己在林谷转转。”

林谷的秘术精于说辞之道，然而他的表情才是真的反应他的心情。从林迪尔的小表情，哈尔迪尔看得出精灵是开心的。

“如果你允许，我或许可以帮忙。”确定林迪尔也同样期望见到自己后，哈尔迪尔的语调中都带上了笑意。

“林谷不能让远来的客人帮忙做事，这样影响不好。”

“加拉德瑞尔夫人会希望我这么做的。”哈尔迪尔说，“就当是一个正在追求你的精灵而做的努力。”

林迪尔垂下眼思考了一会儿，最终还是被浅发色的精灵说服了。“只要不让埃拉丹与埃洛赫看到。”他们是格洛芬德尔教出来的好学生，像极了他们的老师。“否则你会被折磨死的，相信我。”

**比尔博 &矮人&格洛芬德尔**

比尔博仿佛回到了家里初次被甘道夫骗进矮人的时候。他焦虑、紧张、来回踱步，甚至频繁垫脚企图望进树林深处。身为一个霍比特人，比尔博在手里端着一碗汤的情况下还在坚持等待着精灵领主，足以看出在意程度之深。

“还在等那位精灵吗，老弟？”巴林叫他。

“恐怕他不会来了，飞贼老爷。”又一个矮人接着附和。“那些脸上没毛的种族都靠不住。”

其实严格来说现在的比尔博脸上也没有毛，不知道他们在说这话轻蔑精灵时有没有考虑过他的感受。霍比特人竖起了食指。至少一分钟。他拜托矮人们：就再让他等至少一分钟。

“我不知道精灵竟然这么不守时。”索林说。难道以他们的技艺连个时钟都做不出来吗？

“是我的问题，瑟莱因之子，不过希望你还是不要直接否定我的族人。”

精灵的声音突然出现。格洛芬德尔就站在他身后，比尔博认为自己闻到了一缕林间树木的清香。

“抱歉，比尔博。”回应完索林，格洛芬德尔低头看向了霍比特人。“我来晚了，希望还赶得上你们的活动。”

“额，嗯，那个，我是说，”面对着金发的美丽精灵领主，比尔博抓紧了自己衬衣的下摆。“没关系，格洛芬德尔大人，完全没关系。”

精灵领主并非独自前来，他的身后还跟了一匹白马：周身发着微光，笼头上更像是镶满了珠宝。如果不是此时比尔博更关注的是马背上驮着的食物，霍比特人或许会大加赞叹一番白马本身的美丽。

“这些精灵走路活像个幽灵，一点声音都没有。”正在从马背上卸酒的格洛芬德尔闻言扫了他一眼。而为了那些肉和酒，格罗因只得补充。“但那匹马还是不错的。”

谢谢，阿斯法洛斯也觉得你们的问候方式很不错。格洛芬德尔说，把打来的猎物丢给了矮人。抱着酒坛，精灵来到了火堆旁。在坐下时格洛芬德尔表示这是他自己酿的酒，口感比他们从林谷的仓库里偷拿的要好。“尝尝？”矮人们犹豫了一下，最终还是在比尔博的保证下屈服于了对酒的渴望。而等他们发现真如精灵所言后，才算是对格洛芬德尔放下了一半戒惕。

当邦弗和菲力他们处理格洛芬德尔带来的肉食时，经得索林默许，巴林和欧力凑到了精灵领主身旁。

“嘿。”格洛芬德尔主动跟靠过来的矮人打招呼。巴林，为你效劳。年长的矮人夸赞了精灵的酒，并对格洛芬德尔没有马衔和缰绳的白马表达了好奇。

“他叫阿斯法诺斯，是我的朋友。我骑他的时候从不需要使用那些东西。”也就是所谓的精灵的神奇驭马术，他说。我们可以直接交谈。

“那些笼头上的宝石，”巴林说，“瞧瞧它们排列镶嵌的模式，还有那些小铃铛与金线，看着像是矮人的手艺。”

林谷的精灵大都没有这样以珠宝装饰的习惯，巴林这段时间观察了出来。这也是矮人看不起精灵的其中一点，觉得他们根本不懂得制作工艺。

“怎么，像我们脸上没毛的埃尔达就不配打铁了吗？”那是格洛芬德尔自己做的，他对这类工艺熟悉得很，“曾经我身边的所有精灵都喜欢闪亮的配饰，我的恋人还喜欢往盾牌上贴水晶，甚至连头盔上都有钻石。”

我们可是诺多族。格洛芬德尔笑着挑了下眉。在很久以前，我们可常与奥力还有他的属从为伍。

“不知道你们了解多少，但以前我们还有一个极度沉迷打铁的王族。为了追回他制造的工艺，诺多族几乎有一个纪元都在东奔西跑。”

不知道该怎么说，但欧力认为这跟他脑中对精灵的印象似乎有从夏尔到孤山那样远的差距。

格洛芬德尔出乎意料的言行博得了矮人的好感。他简直不像个精灵。看着他喝酒，比弗小声说。可惜长得磕碜了点，又瘦又没有胡子。一旁的比尔博只得撞了一下他的手肘。格洛芬德尔长得可绝对不“磕碜”。

烤肉还没有做好，巴林便顺着话头继续问起了格洛芬德尔关于那些朋友和恋人的事。这回精灵领主停顿了一下才开始回答。

“他们现在都不在这里。”

“还有别的精灵地盘吗？”听到谈话的欧因插嘴。如果是，那他们可得在之后的路上注意避开。

“不，倒不用担心你们会意外撞见。”格洛芬德尔干笑了几声。

“为什么？”矮人追问。

“因为他们都已经死了。”精灵握着酒杯，维持笑容的同时抬高了音量。“而且到目前为止，我唯一能找到的遗物就是你们捡到的那些剑。”

“哦，原来是都死了啊，那没事儿了。”欧因和格洛芬德尔一齐哈哈笑了几声。“你笑得比之前更丑了。”他对精灵说。直到他发现并没有其他人陪自己一起大笑，矮人才意识到气氛似乎有些不对。

欧因尴尬吞下了笑，格洛芬德尔只是喝酒，有好几秒都没有一个人说话。

在巴林想到要说什么之前，比弗却突然从地上站起来，指着格洛芬德尔大喊：

“我就知道精灵不会有什么好心！”那矮人像是终于发现了他的阴谋，“你就是为了从我们这儿把剑再拿回去，我告诉你精灵——”

不过比弗没能把话说完，奇力和比尔博一起按住了他，前者还捂住了他的嘴。嘘！比尔博瞪着眼看他。你能不能就少说那么一两句话！

“安静，比弗。”就连索林也发了话。比弗虽然还不情愿，但也再没有对格洛芬德尔说过什么。

烤肉恰好在此时发出了呲呲声，提醒众人它已经可以吃了。矮人们你看看我我看看你，最终在索林授意下先切了一块分给比尔博。

于是这场聚会就这样正式开始了。

这些矮人有一点好，饭桌上似乎可以解决一切问题。这样即便之前的情形有多尴尬，他们也依旧可以在格洛芬德尔面前歌舞或大笑。

精灵领主有时会跟着矮人的节奏一起拿脚打拍子，他大部分时候都在笑，酒杯却也没离过手。

在与索林短暂的眼神交流后，巴林开始询问起了格洛芬德尔是否还想再看一眼奥克瑞斯特。

“不必了。”感谢了老人的好意，格洛芬德尔摇了摇头。“我已经看开了。”而且索林实际也并未同意再把到手的名剑交至一个精灵的手上。

“比弗的脑袋有些问题。他是个强悍的矮人，但主要就是头太铁了，锈了脑子。”巴林说，他认为同伴的行为刚才是有不妥，希望格洛芬德尔不要太受其影响。

“我也希望你们的‘旅途’能够顺利。”也就只有埃尔隆德能假装接受甘道夫蹩脚的理由。格洛芬德尔并不是伊姆拉崔的领主，可以直接戳穿他们的伪装。他和巴林交换了一个心照不宣的笑，然后又去给自己倒了一杯酒。

没过多久，奇力就在菲力的怂恿下过来要跟格洛芬德尔拼酒。

没有精灵能喝得过矮人。奇力显得十分自信。而且格洛芬德尔的皮肤那么薄，还会醉得从颧骨红到耳朵尖。

“矮人，你是看不起我？”

“不不不，尖耳朵的，我是看不起精灵。”

然而奇力根本不是格洛芬德尔的对手。纵使矮人都站在他那边，他们还是能明显看出精灵的优势。于是起哄的声音逐渐弱了下去，直到最终奇力已经喝得要倒下，格洛芬德尔却仍然清醒如常。

“你们最好看着他，这附近有几座较深的喷泉，掉下去对矮人来说可不好救。”在借口离席之前，格洛芬德尔提醒他们。林迪尔会想要找他的，他告诉比尔博，跟矮人们之前提到的话题关系不大。

我没事。他强调。

**格洛芬德尔 &银泉**

然后格洛芬德尔却还是来到了一座喷泉旁。

他支开了阿斯法洛斯，看着水中自己的倒影，产生了种莫名的冲动。

在这种冲动的支配下，格洛芬德尔脱下鞋，从石质的边缘跃入了泉水中。金发与外衣在坠入的瞬间被泉水托起，让精灵产生了一种自己绝无可能溺水的错觉。然而很快泉水便又开始刺激起了他的眼睛，格洛芬德尔阖上眼，感受着自己正在下落，下落，最终背抵冰凉的石底。

浸湿的衣服黏在了他的身上，除了这份不适，格洛芬德尔感受到的只是茫然。

——没有意义。他想。对于精灵最后的感受，他什么也无法体会。

很可能他还是低估了国王喷泉的深度，格洛芬德尔用手感受着喷泉底部的构造，究竟要有多深的水才能溺死一个精灵？

埃克希里昂。格洛芬德尔终于念出了那个精灵的名字。他此前从不在林谷提起刚多林，以及她旧日的领主。埃克希里昂。他又念了一次，更加急切。我的埃克希里昂。而那让他呛了一口水，不得不回到水面之上。

格洛芬德尔咳嗽着把长发拨到一边，脱了外衣准备生火。铃铛声在他脱到只剩内衬时传来，是阿斯法洛斯。格洛芬德尔叫着白马的名字，再靠近了些时便发现阿斯法洛斯并非独自归来，身边还带了一个精灵。

“我才离开你多久，你就给自己找了一个新主人？”大概是林迪尔派来找自己的。格洛芬德尔抬起头，还有水滴在从他的卷发上滑落。“让我看看你是把谁带来了。”

  
**林迪尔 &哈尔迪尔&埃尔隆德**

林迪尔已经不知道该怎么面对一个看起来像是在水里泡过的金花领主了。倒是惊奇，那个新来的精灵竟真能找回格洛芬德尔。

金发半干的格洛芬德尔看上去开心极了，就连阿斯法洛斯都是愉悦的。

“您是不是误食了什么东西？”林迪尔问。除了近乎具象化的兴奋外，格洛芬德尔的嘴唇也有些许红肿。

“是，我中毒了。”格洛芬德尔回味似的抿了抿唇，随即笑了出声。“哈尔迪尔也在，很抱歉以这副模样面对你。”

“能见到您这么开心就已经足够了。”哈尔迪尔的神情也有些微妙，但他还是向格洛芬德尔行了个礼。“希望您能一直快乐下去。”

格洛芬德尔表示自己会参加晚时的宴会。与金花领主告别后，林迪尔攥住洛丝罗瑞恩精灵的衣袖，把哈尔迪尔拉到了确信不会有人听到的小径。他不对劲。林迪尔说，指格洛芬德尔。我从来没见他这么高兴过。

“就像刚约会回来。”哈尔迪尔也有所察觉。然而想到格洛芬德尔方才理应是与半身人以及矮人一起，这种联想不禁让他感到一阵恶寒。

“约会？”林迪尔高高扬起了眉，“格洛芬德尔是被埃希尔从喷泉边找回来的。一座喷泉！埃尔贝瑞丝，他还能在喷泉旁边怀念银泉领主的时候和别的精灵约会？”

“是你告诉我埃瑞斯托对格洛芬德尔有好感。”哈尔迪尔耸了下肩，看来埃瑞斯托不会再有什么可能了。“那位埃希尔倒是不同寻常，他是最近才来到伊姆拉崔的？”

“是，埃希尔刚来时格洛芬德尔恰好在外出，他说他擅长找人，现在看来的确如此。”林迪尔不太清楚他以前是做什么的，但林谷秘书已经打算让他搬到离格洛芬德尔较近的地方，方便多接触那位精灵领主。

见到了格洛芬德尔，林迪尔现在的任务是回去向埃尔隆德领主汇报准备的情况，顺便倾诉一下矮人对林谷财政与物资的摧残。

而等林迪尔到达领主书房的时候，埃尔隆德似乎正在读信。大人，他说，向坐在书桌前的精灵行了个礼。他告诉埃尔隆德，关于晚宴的事宜已准备妥当，只是因为米斯兰迪尔带来的一众矮人，伊姆拉崔的仓库已经不堪重负。

“他们不会待的太久的。”埃尔隆德说。他知道伊姆拉崔的多数精灵对那群矮人的态度，但他毕竟不能赶走米斯兰迪尔。

“还有一件事，大人。”林迪尔说出了格洛芬德尔的反常。埃尔隆德听罢放下了信，思考了一会儿开口：“格洛芬德尔有我们无法体会的烦恼，如果你真的担心他，可以告诉埃拉丹和埃洛赫，他们知道怎么转移老师的注意力。”

“我已经找到了一个精灵。”或许他可以纾解金花领主的情绪。

“‘埃希尔’？”只是个词根，更像是从原名中截取的一部分本意。“我之前似乎没在伊姆拉崔听到过这个名字。”

“是不久前前来寻求学识的访客，他来时您与格洛芬德尔大人都正在外追击奥克。”

“就是这个埃希尔能轻易找到格洛芬德尔，然后还能把他带回来？”

林迪尔点头。而埃尔隆德则像是觉得事情有些有趣。那么如果这个精灵精于音律——他在一阵考量后告诉林迪尔，我们便可以邀请他在今日的宴会上演奏。

“而且你也可以和哈尔迪尔跳舞。”埃尔隆德补充，状似无意地提起：“正好我们需要一对精灵来跳第一支舞。”

“我和哈尔迪尔还不是一对。”林迪尔反驳，他承认想念哈尔迪尔的次数可能还不如埃尔隆德与某位辛达贵族书信往来得多。

“反正我们需要有人来跳第一支舞，如果你不愿意和哈尔迪尔一起，也可以去试着邀请格洛芬德尔或埃瑞斯托。”

那还能有什么选择。林迪尔的嘴角抽搐了一下，行礼告别了精灵领主。

**格洛芬德尔 &埃希尔**

整个宴会上林迪尔都在神经紧绷，担心矮人可能会在什么时候惹出事端。而当他注意到格洛芬德尔时，却发现精灵领主的目光似乎黏在了某处。顺着他的视线望过去，那里除了正在吹笛的精灵，就只剩下了一位演奏竖琴的精灵女士。

格洛芬德尔不会对女士如此无礼，事实上格洛芬德尔从不会做出这种失礼的举动，林迪尔更加确信起了精灵的不对劲。

于是他移步来到双子的身边，希望他们能分散一下自己老师的注意力。“可我不愿去打扰格洛芬德尔老师。”埃拉丹说。“你看，林迪尔，格洛芬德尔老师就像是再度坠入了爱河。”埃洛赫也同意。他们觉得格洛芬德尔值得有人陪伴，如果他想去追求另一位精灵，他们高兴还来不及。

“而且那位吹笛的精灵漂亮得简直赏心悦目。”配得上他们的金花老师。不是对埃瑞斯托有什么不满，只是大家都知道吹笛手跟格洛芬德尔更配。

或许格洛芬德尔已经跟埃克希里昂在曼督斯分手了，这样也不是不好。但林迪尔倒是宁愿相信奥克瑞斯特上附着着银泉之君的生灵，按人类的话说，格洛芬德尔就是见了鬼。

等哈尔迪尔来邀请他跳舞，林迪尔在舞曲结束时就已不见了格洛芬德尔。相应地，人群中也没有了埃希尔。

他们就是去约会了。哈尔迪尔小声说。原来约会的是他们两个。

“埃拉丹和埃洛赫也不见了。”林迪尔发现。而这让他的表情彻底失去了控制。

**埃拉丹 &埃洛赫**   
  


出于好奇，埃拉丹拉着埃洛赫跟上了他们的老师。

穿过小径，最终来到了一片迎着星光的开阔地。埃希尔先于格洛芬德尔离席，等格洛芬德尔走来时，他已经等在那儿了。兄弟俩躲在树丛后，保持着距离轮流观察格洛芬德尔与那位新来的黑发精灵。很快，他们便听到了老师的声音。他在呼唤黑发精灵的名字，他们确信自己听到了：

“埃克希里昂。”

埃克希里昂？哪个埃克希里昂？那个埃克希里昂？

本来正在负责放风的埃洛赫也窜了起来，跟埃拉丹挤在一起目睹了黑发精灵屈膝行礼，邀请格洛芬德尔跳舞的全过程。他的姿态极为风度，照拂于瓦尔妲的星光，黑发蓝衣的精灵清冽如泉水。格洛芬德尔几乎是快步走过去，我的荣幸，他在拉起精灵时说。

金花老师笑了。笑着笑着好像又哭了。他贴着精灵的脸颊，停下舞步去专心拥抱埃克希里昂。

我还是不敢相信真的是你。

我也是。从两人的角度来看，埃克希里昂已把他们老师的衣服都捏出了褶皱。我好想你。

然后他们亲吻，埃拉丹和埃洛赫暂时蹲回了树丛，需要消化一下刚刚目睹的一切。

“我还以为他跟涌泉领主已经分手了。”如果那真的是那位埃克希里昂，那埃拉丹只希望他永远不要知道这件事。

“为什么我们会完全不知道埃克希里昂的回归。”难道他只是来看看金花老师就走的？

“是因为知道在中洲有很多精灵喊着他的名字去砍半兽人，不想引起关注吧。”

总之，等他们再扭过头时，格洛芬德尔已经和埃克希里昂黏在一起聊天了。而有别的精灵加入了这场偷窥，埃洛赫发现了逐渐靠近的哈尔迪尔与林迪尔。

嘘。他们彼此比了个噤声的手势。

欢迎。双子跟他们打了个招呼。并选择性忽略了林迪尔只是担心格洛芬德尔会出什么事的解释。

换另一边。埃洛赫用口型对新来的两人说。最佳角度已经坐满人了。哈尔迪尔虽然不满，还是拉林迪尔蹲在了另一丛灌木后。

是埃克希里昂。埃拉丹跟他们讲解。格洛芬德尔老师的埃克希里昂。不知道他们下一步要做什么，但已经亲过吻了。

不要这么看我。感受到林迪尔的眼神，埃洛赫立即说明他们已经成年了。我们早知道精灵小孩是怎么来的了。

嘿。哈尔迪尔打断了他们的争执，示意他们都往空地上看。

**格洛芬德尔 &埃克希里昂**

有人在看我们。格洛芬德尔先告诉埃克希里昂。是啊，还不止一个。埃克希里昂回应他，给他整了一下衣领。他们都知道那高领下藏着什么，格洛芬德尔倒是不介意，但埃克希里昂坚持。

“跳喷泉的感觉怎么样？”

“说实话，很凉快。”格洛芬德尔顿了一下，“就是衣服有点黏。”

他知道自己体会不了埃克希里昂的感受，但他就是想跳，顺便看看喷泉底究竟长什么样。总之，格洛芬德尔得到了银泉的领主，就在他从喷泉里爬起来不久。虽然花了点功夫弄干衣服，但他们也没浪费那点时间，在泉边做得很痛快。究竟有多少次倒不清楚，最终结束时埃克希里昂的身上也已全是精灵留下的痕迹。格洛芬德尔的手指便沿着它们抚过恋人的身体，感受触摸下这具鲜活的躯体；指腹顺着颈侧动脉每一寸的滑动，都是他能确信埃克希里昂的确活着的证据。

“还有谁认出了你？”同样出席了晚宴的加拉德瑞尔应该有所察觉，米斯兰迪尔也是。而埃尔隆德即便不能确定，理应也猜出了什么。“或者说还有谁知道你回来的消息？”

“在见到你之前，与我接触最多的精灵就是林迪尔和埃瑞斯托。”后者应该并未把他与历史中的涌泉领主联系起来；而林谷的秘书，则正在一旁偷听。

“跟你相处得更好的是林迪尔吧，埃瑞斯托和你的性格相似，你们大概只能相看两厌。”

“他喜欢你，或许他也会慢慢喜欢我，”埃克希里昂注意到埃瑞斯托对格洛芬德尔的关心，而从林迪尔的态度也证实了他的猜测。“或者因此更讨厌我。”

“你要继续留在伊姆拉崔吗？”格洛芬德尔捕捉到了埃克希里昂话中隐藏的关键。“以‘埃克希里昂’的身份？”

“我并不像你，维拉只是允许了我离开。没有得到额外的‘净化’，对重塑的身体也还不熟悉。恐怕还和人们想象中的‘埃克希里昂’有点差距。”别说四只炎魔了，他现在可不一定是一个格洛芬德尔的对手。

然而他还是选择回来了。眼见着格洛芬德尔的金发黯淡下去，埃克希里昂接着说。他想方设法征得维拉的同意，驾船回到中洲又不是只来看一眼就走的。会恢复的。他向格洛芬德尔保证，他不可能就呆在伊姆拉崔看书。

“我答应你。”格洛芬德尔抱住他永恒的爱人。在夏日之门前夜，埃克希里昂曾向他求婚。那时他们都很高兴，打算在节日时再告知他们的朋友。然而谁都知道第二日的夏日之门等来的是什么。“我要和你结婚。”


End file.
